YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND!
by Neoraichu
Summary: After weeks of trying, Papyrus finds a human who doesn't run away from him while out seeking new friends. The girl is dumpster diving for food, and turns out to be an orphan. However, the human child is not what she seems. The mystery around her may well change the future of the monsters from the Underground. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains AsTor, Frisk-OC and others
1. Chapter 1

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

...

Asgore and Toriel set out the picnic setting as Frisk played with Flowey on the nearby swingset, and Sans... he was just doing 'sentry duty' from a nearby park bench. Tori was moving a little more slowly than usual since she was more than six months pregnant with Asgore's latest child. The bulge in her belly was clearly visible under her royal robes.

"I wonder what Undyne and Alphys are doing today?" asked Frisk as she pushed Flowey's swing.

"Knowing them," he smirked, "It's probably something... fishy."

"Flowey!" she replied, "That was almost... humerus."

"Great, the Smiling Trash Bag is rubbing off on you."

"He's been in my _funny bone_ since the first day we met," she chuckled.

"I'm not sure who's worse, Smiling Trash Bag or his brother, Dense Optimist."

"That's not a nice thing to say about him," she replied.

"Oh really?" he smirked, "Isn't a fool someone who does the same thing over and over, and _somehow expects a different result?_ "

"That's one defin..."

"Well we've been coming to this park every week for 3 months and still he does _the same thing every time we come here_. He goes to the human side of the park, announces ' **HUMANS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND!** ' By the time he's done saying it, the humans are already screaming and running away. Yet every time, he comes back and claims that the next week will be somehow different than this one."

Sans stirred at Flowey's outburst.

"Sorry Sans," said Frisk.

"That's okay, kiddo," he replied, "Has Paps come back yet?"

"No," replied the flower, "He's taking his sweet time this time. I have yet to hear any running or screaming from the other side of the park."

"Maybe he's been around there long enough that at least one human will talk to him."

" **Or maybe some human is sick of his intrusions and dealt with him.** "

Sans jumped to his feet and ran off down the path the Paps used. "Oh no," he said, "No no no no!"

"Well aren't you _little mister sunshine_ ," muttered Frisk.

" _After some of the things you did to his brother_ , I don't think he's being unreasonable," he replied.

Frisk fell silent.

...

Sans ran down the path towards the human side of the park. He was hoping that that part of his life was finally buried in the Underground. But to his relief, he heard Paps voice off the trail.

"Human?" he asked haltingly, "Please..."

Turning off the path, he came across the area where the park dumpsters were kept. Even though he technically had no nose, the place reeked with garbage. Due to budget cuts, the trash was only collected once a week from the main bins, and even then after the trash was collected from smaller cans around the park by the handful of employees.

Then he saw Paps carrying a human back towards the path. If he wasn't so worried, he might have paid more attention to her. He was just so grateful that it was Paps and not a pile of white dust being carried off with the breeze.

"Oh Sans," he sniffed, "I think... I broke this human!"

He could hear her sniffle, sob and weep in his arms.

Sans slowed as he approached, his normal demeanor coming back to the front as he said, "Hey kiddo, what's with the waterworks?"

"I have..." she sniffed, "I have..."

He stopped when he reached Paps.

"I HAVE A NEW BEST FRIEND!" she cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Uh... okay..." replied Sans, as that was clearly not the result he was expecting.

"So... how do I fix this?" asked Papyrus.

"Good new, Paps," smirked Sans, "There's no need to fix something if they're not broken."

"Not broken?" he asked.

"It's called weeping," he replied, "Something humans do when very upset... or very happy."

"THAT'S WONDERFUL NEWS!" cried Paps.

"Still, I gotta wonder what the human was doing around the trash," he mused.

"They said they were looking for discarded foodstuffs," replied the taller skeleton as the two of them returned to the path.

"Oh kiddo, you can do better than _junk food!_ "

Paps grimaced at San's joke, but the human giggled unexpectedly. "Well human," he said after a moment, "I'm sure we can spare some food for you back at our site."

"If you don't mind hanging out with monsters," added Sans.

She wiped her eyes with her tattered sleeve, and then replied, "Monsters... are no worse than... some humans."

Off in the distance, they could see the picnic site, and just hear Torial say, "Oh look honey! I think we're having company today!"

"Great," muttered Flowey, "I guess we're up to human-napping now."

"The human doesn't appear to be trying to escape," she replied.

Asgore and Frisk waved warmly as the trio came closer.

"I hope we have something the child will want to eat," mused Toriel nervously.

Paps set the human down by Frisk so that Flowey was on the other side of them.

"GEEZ!" growled the flower as he sniffed the air, "Where did you find this one?! Swimming in garbage?!"

"Actually..." said Paps.

"Paps can't help it if the human is into _junk food!_ "

Everyone snickered except Papyrus and Flowey. Flowey expected that kind of bad joke from Smiling Trash Bag, and Paps didn't like to hear the same pun more than once.

"We have more than enough to eat," said Tori, "I'll give you whatever you want. We have... well I hope you don't mind store bought food..."

The girl with no name shook her head 'no'.

"If the human was looking for food in a dumpster," replied Sans, "then I don't think they're that fussy."

"We have fried chicken, spiral cut ham, and spare ribs as well as big beef hotdogs on the grill over there," he said as he indicated the smoking public grill, "mustard potato salad, macaroni salad, fruity jello salad, a variety of diet and regular sodas in the cooler..." He indicated the large cooler by the picnic blanket. "and some cheesecake variety samplers."

"Do those sound good, my child?" asked Tori.

She nodded as she started sniffling again.

"Is something wrong?" asked Frisk.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed as she wiped her eyes, "I'm not used to be called someone's child."

"Are you an _orphan_?"

She nodded.

"Living on the streets?!"

She hesitated before shaking her head 'no'.

Asgore piled her plate high before he turned it over to her. They all blinked as she tore into it with about as much care as a rabid wolverine.

"And they say I have no manners," muttered the flower.

"The poor kid is starving," replied Sans, "They're practically..."

" _Skin and bones?!_ " snapped Paps.

"I was going to say malnourished, but..."

Paps just growled. They all knew Sans was going to say that, but just changed it once Paps said it out loud first.

"You must forgive Sans," said Frisk, "He isn't always _boned up_ on the latest jokes."

"Ugh..." groaned Paps, "Stop encouraging him!"

She stopped and stared at her empty plate, as even the chicken bones were picked clean.

"Seconds, my child?" asked Tori.

She nodded as goat-momma took her plate back to reload it with everything.

"Thank goodness we didn't bring any thin after dinner mints," muttered Flowey as the other human tore into the second load of food. Everyone else was still on their first plate, and Sans just drank his hand bottled ketchup.

She glanced over at Sans and then down at her hot dog.

"Sorry kiddo," he smirked, "but you ain't old enough for _this ketchup_."

She blinked as Frisk handed her another bottle. "That's a homemade ketchup," she said softly, "It's made with a quart of brandy per gallon."

Her head snapped back to Frisk as she blinked and took the commercial ketchup bottle from her. Then she went back to stuffing her face with good food. By the time she was done with thirds, everyone else was done eating as well.

"I'll help you pack," offered Asgore to Toriel.

"Thanks dear," she replied.

"Great," muttered Flowey, "The hobo over here can take her flies and go home."

"I... should go..." she said as she stood, but Frisk took her hand and stopped her.

"Your guardians wouldn't like it if we sent you home like this," she said.

"Yes, my child," agreed Toriel, "We'll take you by the house first for a bath and some clean change of clothing."

"I'm... I'm not worth it..." she replied slowly.

Asgore chuckled before he answered, "I think we can decide that, human."

"I'm... I'm SORRY!" she cried as she bowed to them.

"Don't worry 'bout it kiddo," offered Sans, "The Dreemurrs,.. They're both real softies once you get to know them."

"Stink up the van..." muttered Flowey.

"Says the one who stays in a pot with dirt containing crappy fertilizer," replied Sans.

"At least that smell was removed back at the factory!" hissed the flower.

Frisk took the strange girl's hand as they headed off to where they were parked. The girl smiled as she felt the strong, warm grip of Frisk.


	2. Chapter 2

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

...

Part 2: A Hot Time in a Cold Shower

Once the 15-passenger van returned to the house, the mysterious girl was moved inside along with the leftover picnic food.

"You know," mused Frisk as she led the girl to the house by her hand, "We don't even know your name."

"It's... it's not important," she replied shyly.

"You foster parents... they must call you something."

"They call me... lotsa things," she answered as she looked down.

Frisk growled. She had a bad feeling where the conversation was going.

"There's nothing wrong with nicknames," said Paps from behind.

"Let me guess what some of these pet names are," added Sans, "Stupid? Ugly? Lazy? Am I close?"

The girl nodded to all of them.

"But Sans, I call you lazybones all the time."

"In my case, it's not an insult because it's true," he replied evenly. The two skeletons paused at the front door as he added, "Too bad the weekend is almost over. Paps and I gotta get back home."

"Sans," muttered Flowey, "You bonebags live across the street in State Department provided housing. How much of a trek is that?"

"Flowey!" interrupted Paps, "I'm shocked at your lack of safety. As I tell Sans all the time, you're supposed to cross the street only at the crosswalk."

"And that's a hike for me," agreed Sans.

"Stay safe," said Frisk, "Don't let the neighbor dogs bite."

"Oh, you have no idea how long it took to get back Pap's lower leg and foot the last time the great dane next door swiped it."

"Don't remind me," groaned Paps.

"That dog, she _boned you over_ pretty good!"

"It's too late in the day for that!" he growled as the two returned to the sidewalk and headed for the light at the corner.

When they strolled in, they caught Asgore and Toriel smooching in the entranceway. The way he hugged her and their mouths were fully engaged, Frisk was sure goat-momma was getting plenty of tongue in his kiss.

When she saw them come in, she pushed him away as she chided him, "Honey, not in front of the human children."

"Mom," she groaned, "Kissing your mate is not bad. I think we're old enough to see it."

"I any event, your father and I will be using the Master Shower and Bath Unit," she replied, "Feel free to take your friend to the Guest Bath."

"If you need anything,.." added Asgore as he set Flowey on the stand by the door.

"Oh, I know you two will be busy for a few hours," replied Frisk, "I can handle things."

Asgore and Toriel ascended the stairs and were soon out of sight.

"They must be tired after all that work," mused the mystery girl.

"Not tired enough that they won't... *HURK!*" said Flowey before Frisk clamped one hand over his mouth.

"I think we know what's going on without the _graphic descriptive service_ , Flowey," she groaned.

Flowey grumbled through her hand.

She could only imagine what the flower was trying to say as she said nervously, "Let me show you to the guest bath."

Taking her by the hand once more, she shot a glare a Flowey as he was about to speak again.

"This place," she whispered as she walked by Frisk, "It's... it's so big..."

"It would have been disrespectful to offer anything smaller to the King and Queen of Monsterkind," she replied evenly.

"They're royalty?!"

"Yeah," she answered, "That blue and white tabard they were wearing is the Royal Seal of the Dreemurr Family."

"Wow..."

"Oh yes," she continued, "This house is a four bed, two bath with an additional bed and bath in the guest house behind here."

"I never imagined a house could be so big..."

"Oh, there's much bigger and fancier places than this," replied Frisk as she opened the bathroom door ahead of her. They stepped into the pre-bath area. Ahead was the sliding doors to the shower and bath areas, and off to the right was the open door to the toilet and urinal. "Need to potty before we start?"

She shook her head no.

"Very well," she replied as she grabbed the base of her shirt, "It will be faster if I help you undress and clean up."

The girl winced as if she was expecting to be struck in the face if she didn't cooperate.

' _BLAST!_ ' thought Frisk, ' _This really stinks of domestic abuse!_ '

She became rather docile as her shirt came off. Even though she was endowed enough to warrant an A- or B-cup, she had no bra under her shirt. There was something else that caught her eye, however.

She had a mix of old and new bruises on her arm from her shoulder down to her wrists. Frisk knew what they were all too well: The marks of being forcefully manhandled by someone both larger and stronger than herself. She had similar bruises across her breasts.

But Frisk said nothing.

Then she pulled the girl's pants down. Her thighs and ass were similarly bruised.

Frisk growled under her breath. ' _DEFINITELY ABUSE! Who the hell do her guardians think they are?!_ '

The girl responded by whimpering.

"What?" she replied, "Uh... don't mind me... It's just something... I left back at the park... I'm sure I'll find it tomorrow!"

She calmed down.

Frisk leaned down to collect her tattered sandals.

' _These rags,_ ' she mused, ' _They won't survive a wash. I'll just have to give her some of my clothes. We're almost the same size and shape._ '

"Well anyways," she continued, "There's plenty of clean towels here, and body wash, shampoo, and other things in the shower area. Feel free to use the bath or the shower..."

She grabbed Frisk's hand as she turned away. "Don't... don't leave me alone..." she whimpered.

"Oh... sure..." she replied, "I guess I'm dirty too."

Frisk kicked her sandals to the corner as the new girl peeled off her shirt from behind.

' _Wait... I think she's flirting with me!_ ' she mused as her pants were pulled down, ' _That's a defense against sexual abuse! Acting like she's in control of a situation by starting the touching!_ '

She shuddered from her own painful memories. The ones that drove her to Mount Ebott years before when she first fell into the Underground.

Then she turned back to the girl as she reached back to undo her sports bra.

"You're... you're so beautiful..." she sighed as she looked Frisk over from top to bottom.

"Don't be silly," replied Frisk as she removed her panties, "I'm... nothing special... just a plain Jane at best."

"I'm... so fugly..."

Frisk hugged her tightly as she cried, "NO YOU AREN'T!" In her rush, she pinned the girl's arms to her sides in her glomp. "YOU'RE AT LEAST AS PRETTY AS ME! DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU THAT YOU AREN'T PRETTY!"

She managed to slip her hands behind Frisk's butt before moving them up to the lower part of her back, and then tightly hugged her on her own.

"Thank you..." she whispered, "That... means so much..."

The two girls hugged each other for a few minutes.

...

MEANWHILE

...

Asgore just finished in the shower. He had a good time with Tori, having mated with her against the shower stall wall under the spray of the warm water. The two never got tired of sex. They were quite up to the needs of their partner even while she was so pregnant.

' _I'm the luckiest monster in the world,_ ' he mused as he finished toweling himself off.

Of course, the two of them were making up for lost time. For all the decades they were separated, one living in the Castle while the other lived in the Ruins.

' _Oh Frisk, I can never repay you for bringing the two of us back together,_ ' he sighed.

It was the determination of the human that allowed the two of them to reconcile their differences. To let their buried love blossom forth once more.

He stepped into the bedroom area only seeing by the bathroom light, and saw Toriel waiting for him. She was laying so her ass was over then end of the bed, and her legs were lifted and parted so he could see how hot and wet her pussy still was.

"Honey..." she cooed, "I still need some more... attention."

His cock set a new record for coming to attention like a good little soldier.

"As my Queen wishes," he smirked as he stepped closer.

...

DOWNSTAIRS

...

Frisk and her company were well into the shower. There was plenty of contact between the two as they washed each other's hair and sponge bathed each other's bodies. She winced when Frisk touched some of her newer scars.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Frisk, "How did you get so many injuries?"

"I'm just... just..." she stammered, "clumsy. I trip and fall down the stairs... a lot."

' _A typical excuse to cover up abuse,_ ' fumed Frisk.

She seemed to sense Frisk's mood as she leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Her arm reached around her back to rest a hand on one of Frisk's butt cheeks.

' _Flirting to change the subject._ '

Frisk didn't really mind her kiss, but wished it was a real kiss instead of a defense mechanism. But still, she didn't want to push the girl away lest she take it the wrong way. She didn't want to do anything that would make her think she was going to be struck or otherwise hurt.

Just then, the girl's foot slipped on the bar soap. She fell taking Frisk down along with her. Before either knew it, Frisk was on top with both arms wrapped about her torso.

"I'm so sorry..." she whimpered.

"Are you alright?" asked Frisk quickly.

"Please... don't..." she said. She flinched again as if she expected to be slapped.

Frisk got to her knees as she kept grip on the girl. "I won't... I'll never hurt you! I SWEAR!"

"I wish I could live here," she muttered under her breath. With their bodies against each other, Frisk could feel the other girl's heart pounding in her chest. She wondered if her heart felt the same way.

The two backed up to look into each other's eyes: Frisk's green eyes, and her red ones. Now that she was clean, she just realized how black her hair was as it fell down around the bottom of her ears in a bowl cut around the back.

As they stood up, she said, "My name... they say my name is Baagh."

"That's a pretty name," replied Frisk, "I wonder what it means?"

"I... don't know... I think it's Hindi."

...

Toriel slipped down the stairs in her bathrobe. Asgore was sawing logs in bed, and she wanted to make sure that the human's clothing would be in the wash as soon as possible. She opened the door to find Frisk sitting in a chair near the middle of the room, her guest in her lap facing her. The two were holding each other close as they kissed.

"Oh my child!" she said quickly, "I didn't realize..."

The kiss broke as Frisk said, "Don't go, Mom. Baagh here needs your healing touch."

Tori paused before she walked over. With Baagh naked, her scars were plain to see. "Since half of my magic is going to the baby, this will take longer than normal." She reached out to lay her hands on Baagh's shoulders, making her flinch.

"I'm not worth it," whimpered the girl as Tori's hands began to glow.

"Of course you're worth it, my child," she replied softly, "Don't you agree, Frisk?"

Frisk nodded. "I'm giving her some of my old clothes," she added, "I think they'll fit well enough considering..."

"NO!" whined Baagh, "I can't!"

"We insist," replied goat mom, "We were planning on donating some of them to charity later this month anyways."

Frisk watched as Baagh's scars, old and new, were slowly vanishing before her eyes. She even seemed to gain a little tone to her muscles and a little perkiness to her breasts. Healing just didn't heal wounds, it could also partly make up for some other bodily issues. Minutes passed until Tori was left panting.

"Don't overdo it, Mom," chided Frisk.

"I'm fine, my child," she replied as she pulled her large furry hands back.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden to you all," sighed Baagh.

"I'll get the dirty laundry out of the way," replied Tori.

While Baagh was looking into Tori's eyes, Frisk pointed at her old clothes and made a gesture to throw them out. She nodded.

...

Tori, Frisk and Baagh stood at the door saying their goodbyes. The sun was just a dying glow in the distance by then.

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride home, my child?" she asked as she patted Baagh on the head softly.

"I can take the bus!" she replied defensively, "You've already done way too much for me!"

"Well the least I can do is walk you to the bus stop," asserted Frisk, "The bus comes through 'Monster Town' every hour or so."

It was called Monster Town because it had the highest monster population of anywhere that was not the Underground.

"Goodnight, my child," said Tori as she waved.

"I'll be a little late, Mom," said Frisk, "I have some things to get from the All-Night Mart."

"Don't take too long... my other child," she giggled.

Baagh took Frisk's hand as they headed for the bus stop.

' _I don't think she's really gonna take the bus without change or a bus pass,_ ' mused Frisk, ' _and I'm going to secretly follow her home to find out about these abusive guardians of hers!_ '

Little did they know that Sans had used a shortcut to get onto the roof and had been watching their house for some time.

"Something doesn't add up about that new human's story," he mused to no one in particular, "and I have a feeling they're going to cause problems. Frisk and I... we've been through too much together for me to not care this time." His left eye glowed blue.


	3. Chapter 3

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

 **WARNING: Contains graphic descriptions of Sexual Assault and Violence.**

...

Part 3: The Troll King

Once Frisk was out of her sight, Baagh ran away from the bus stop. She hoped that no one connected her with waiting for the bus. Besides, the river that flowed near the park wasn't that far away. Only a couple of miles as the birds flew. She was back in about half an hour.

Out of habit, she checked to see if anyone was watching as she took the stairs down to the underside of the wide bridge. Her nose was assailed by the stench of the river, even though she was more or less used to the stink considering how much time she spent by it.

One thing was understood about the river, though, and that was no one dared drink or bathe in river water. It was toxic. It made people sick.

Huddled under the bridge was about two dozen men. The 'citizens' of the 'bridge community'. While they stared as her in the light from oil drum fires in her new clothes, she knew she had to go right to the boss: The self-proclaimed Troll King. All the hobos within a mile of the bridge were terrified of what he could to them if they displeased him.

His 'throne' was made from dozens of broken chairs, sofas and tables. The steps along to the main chair raised it a good ten to twelve feet above the ground. The mound of furniture was easily twenty feet wide at the base as well.

On top of all that was the Troll King. He was a very large, muscular and intimidating man. On his brow rested a crown of a hard baseball helmet with gaudy trinkets glued all around it. About his shoulders lay his 'royal cloak', made from curtains and had a fake fur trim sewed around the edges.

"You're late, brat," he growled down at her, "Where have you been?!"

"I was stealing food from the park dumpsters," she whimpered as she dropped to her knees, "but I was caught by a skeleton monster!"

There was gasps all around her.

"And?" he asked.

"He carried me off to a much larger group of monsters!"

There was more gasps.

"And?"

"They... they... FED ME!" she cried as she covered her face with her hands.

"That's all?!" he growled, "You brought back nothing for your King?!"

"They... they ate it all!" she whined, "There was nothing left to take back!"

"And the new clothes?!" he said with growing irritation.

"They took me back to their home," she answered.

More gasps.

"They... they... made me take a shower... Gave me hand me down clothes from the human girl living with them..."

"Did you steal something for me at least?!"

"I couldn't," she whimpered, "I was never out of their sight... except the bathroom... but there was nothing I could have snuck out in these tight clothes. I swear."

" **You selfish little bitch!** " he howled, " **Grab her!** "

Two of the larger hobos stepped up and grabbed her arms by her wrists and upper arms, but she didn't resist.

Standing tall, he made his way down the stairs as he stared into her face. She was already tearing up by the time he got to her. Like some well rehearsed play, she looked down as he punched her in the stomach as hard as he could. The fist pushed up, driving the air from her lungs and leaving her gasping.

" **My bridge!** " he yelled as he grabbed her shirt by the neckline, " **MY RULES!** " With one yank, he tore the front of the shirt off in one piece.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Now she was in full blown weeping.

He grabbed her breasts in his large hands and applied a crushing grip to them. She yelped in pain as he mauled them.

"I won't disrespect you again!" she begged.

" **After I'm done with you,** " he growled, " **Every man under this bridge who wants a go with you will fuck you stupid!** " Looking around, he added, "Just remember boys, no matter what you do to her, **her face and neck are OFF LIMITS!** "

"Please! No!" she whined. Tears freely rolled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin.

He grabbed her chin with his right hand and made her look him in the eyes.

"I have to enforce the rules, bitch. No one can make me look foolish without punishment."

A rock came from the dark and bounced off his crown.

" **WHO DARES?!** " he howled.

They all turned to see another girl walking towards them. In her hands was a good sized branch. She strode towards them with determination.

"You better let her go!" she hissed, "The cops are on their way right now and you're in a whole heap of trouble!"

The Troll King laughed. " **The cops?!** " he howled, " **The Troll King fears no cops! I pay them to stay out of my affairs! What happens under this bridge, stays under this bridge!** "

"Still, I'm taking her with me! You better not fuck with me! I know how to fight! I've killed before!" she growled.

"A little girl with a stick?!" he hissed, "Ooo, we're so terrified!"

Four men moved to block the girl.

"FRISK!" called Baagh, "RUN AWAY! I'M NOT WORTH IT!"

Frisk moved up and smacked the closest one in the side of the head. He fell like a sack of potatoes before her.

The next two tried to grab her arms, but she danced back out of their reach.

" **Are you going to let this mere girl make you look stupid?!** "

When they followed, she stuck one in the guts with her stick while she buried her fist in the guts of the other. They both staggered back holding their stomachs as if they might fall out.

"The girl is leaving with me!" she roared as she moved in to attack them again.

But while she was focused on the three men in front of her, she lost track of the fourth. He managed to slip up behind Frisk and smacked her in the back of the head hard with a fist-sized rock.

"NO!" screamed Baagh as Frisk crumbled to the ground.

" **Strip that bitch and tie her up, boys!** " commanded the King, " **When we're done with this whore, I'll have my turn with her!** "

"It's all my fault," she sobbed as men began stripping Frisk.

" **NO ONE DEFIES THE TROLL KING!** " he roared, " **NO ONE!** "

Her shirt and pants were torn away without a care. A man behind Baagh was also eagerly pulling down her pants as well.

The Troll King roared in laughter as he looked at the two rapidly unclothed girls.

To his surprise, they all turned blue as their heart-shaped souls popped out of their chests. The men holding Baagh were startled enough to let her go.

"Damn," muttered a voice from the dark, "I really am dead tired after that jog."

They were all suddenly floating in the air.

A short skeleton walked into the firelight as his bony hand and left eye socket glowed blue as well. They would have been more scared of him if we wasn't wearing a blue sweatsuit and a pair of bunny slippers.

"Troll King?!" he mused, "Fancy yourself a monster, do you?!"

Sans slammed the hobos into the ground, then up to the underside of the bridge, and then back down to the ground. He was using far less force than he could, but they would all be battered and bruised come morning. But for now, they were all pinned to the ground by his blue magic.

"I'll show you humans what a REAL MONSTER can do!"

Frisk began to stir as Sans walked over.

"You okay there, kiddo?!" he asked.

"Oh," she groaned, "It's nothing a few hundred aspirins won't fix."

Baagh scrambled over on hands and knees to Frisk and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry!" yelled one of the hobos, "I didn't attack either girl!"

Sans stared at him as he said, "But you didn't stop the others from doing it, did you?!" He glared around as he added, "Not one of you lifted a finger to help either human, did you?!"

" **COWARDS!** " boomed the Troll King.

"When one of us stood up to him, the Troll King broke his neck with his bare hands and tossed the body in the river!" replied the hobo who spoke before, "We're all scared to death of him!"

"Then why do you stay here?!" hissed Sans.

"Because living on these streets without protection is a death sentence!" he replied, "Young girls become drugged up hookers! The gangbangers would rather bash our heads in then look at us, and the cops don't give a shit if another bum like us dies in a back alley! We have no choice!"

"But you do have a choice!" yelled Frisk as she rubbed the back of her head, "Turn this creep over to the police and let him face justice! I'll press charges so he'll be behind bars for years!"

" **What good is the word of one little girl?!** " growled the Troll King.

"You really don't know who you're fucking with, do you?" asked Sans. Frisk could see blue sweat on his brow, and she knew that meant his power was waning. "Frisk here is _the Monster Ambassador_ , and her words have weight in this town!"

The hobos gasp, but the Troll King remained stone faced.

Sans used his other hand to give Frisk his phone. "Next time you sneak off to go good deeds, kiddo, take a phone with you," he chided her.

"I thought I could handle a small problem... on my own..." she replied as she started dialing.

"I'm so sorry!" sobbed Baagh as she clung to Frisk.

Sans was sweating more profusely. The effort to keep all those hobos in the air was taxing him to his limits. "Lucky I'm in a good mood, punks." he growled, "or you'd all be swimming in the river by now!"

A few minutes passed while Frisk was on the phone, and then she finally announced, "Police and rescue units are coming, Sans. It won't take long."

They could already hear the wail of sirens in the distance.

" **I won't be in jail long, you little bitches!** " kissed the Troll King as he looked at Baagh, " **When I'm out, I will hunt you down and...** " He was cut off when he slammed into the underside of the overpass again.

"He talks too much," muttered Sans.


	4. Chapter 4

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

...

Part 4: Aftermath

The Police arrived first, slapping cuffs on the Troll King and all of the hobos under the bridge.

"Those harlots attacked us first!" swore the Troll King.

The officers looked at the battered women, their tattered clothing and how badly they were outnumbered, and decided that the men were trying to pull something out of their ass.

"Gonna call the Dreemurrs, kiddo?" asked Sans as he sat on a concrete barrier.

"Not yet," she sniffed, "I don't want to take the chance that Asgore will... do something more to these humans... than you did."

"He's gonna be worried sick."

"I promise... I'll call Mom and Dad as soon as we're in the Hospital proper."

"Okay..." he replied with a yawn, "I'll trust your judgement."

Frisk knew that Sans was exhausted from using so much magic in such a short period of time.

Once the ambulances arrived, Frisk and Baagh were given blankets to offer cover from the night air and some measure of decency. They were both examined and their injuries documented as evidence should charges be pressed against the Troll King and his minions.

The paramedic that examined Frisk treated her head wound, cleaned it up as soon as photos were taken, and then applied a gauze pad and wrap about her skull.

"You should go home, Sans."

"I'll go once I know you and your human friend are safe and sound in the Hospital," he replied, "I'd rather see Paps angry than show up to the residence of the King and Queen without being certain of your safety there kiddo."

He couldn't help but notice how the human was clinging to Frisk as if their life depended on it. Not even the paramedics could get them away from Frisk's side.

She looked at Sans, shook her head and said, "Oh... Where are my manners?" She looked at Baagh while pointing at Sans, and said, "You've met Sans the Skeleton. Did you know his name up until now?"

Baagh shook her head no.

"Well Sans," she said as she turned her head, "This is Baagh and apparently this place under the bridge is where her guardians live."

Baagh buried her face in Frisk's shoulder.

"It's alright, kiddo," said Sans, "If I lived in a dump like this, I wouldn't be advertising it either."

"No one deserves a life like this."

"So where did you live before this?" asked Sans.

"I... lived in an orphanage... before I ran away," replied Baagh in a hesitating tone.

"Did they... treat you badly?" asked Frisk.

She nodded. "When we weren't being used as slave labor, we were harshly disciplined for no reason," she whimpered. "The pretty orphans were paraded before potential foster parents while I was kept in a cage. I never got the chance to be adopted."

"That's... horrible..."

"So one day... I escaped by prying loose a bathroom window over the course of three days... I ran away... The hobos told me about the group living under the bridge... At first, they treated me pretty well... compared to the orphanage."

"What changed?"

"As I grew, my body changed... I looked more like a girl... The Troll King... he found other uses for me..." she whimpered, "I was the only girl under the bridge with them... and he could use me as a free prostitute."

"So... why stay?"

"He convinced me that he was the only one who was going to look after me. That I wouldn't survive a few days on the streets on my own. I... believed him."

A paramedic came by. "I think we're about ready to take you two to the ER," she said softly, "Do you want Rape Kits waiting there for you?"

Frisk nodded. Even if she wasn't raped before her eyes, there still could have been evidence of rape from the day before. She couldn't risk losing possible evidence.

Large police vans were pulling up to take the hobos under arrest. They would also stop by the ER to make sure none of them were more injured than they looked, but they weren't willing to risk the paramedics' safety under the bridge.

The Troll King glared at the ladies as he was led to the van in handcuffs. Baagh shuddered and buried her face in Frisk's shoulder.

"I swear," said Frisk, "he'll never hurt you again."

Baagh whimpered.

"You're going to live with us until you have a good home to live in too," she added.

"I'm... not worth the trouble..." she replied.

Since the two of them were ambulatory, they didn't bother with stretchers. They were just seated in the back next to each other while a pair of paramedics sat in the seats across from them. Frisk looked out the window and noticed Sans was nowhere to be seen.

' _Shortcuts,_ ' she mused.

The sirens came up as they pulled back onto the main road. The paramedics hooked them both up to monitors for constant readings on their blood pressure and pulse rates. They paid close attention to Frisk because of possible complications from her head injury.

The two paramedics whispered to each other.

"Something wrong?" asked Frisk.

"Oh..." said the lady, "You're blood pressure is a bit on the low side. It's dropped some since we hooked up up to the monitor."

"I don't think it's critical," replied the other, "but you should stay a few days for monitoring once you're admitted to the Hospital."

The scream of the sirens was making Frisk's head pound even with the painkillers she was given. She wished it would stop.

It seemed several more minutes than it really was before they pulled into the ER Drop Off. By then, Frisk's head had grown fuzzy. She lost track of what the paramedics were saying.

When the back doors opened, she stood with some help from Baagh, but she faded away as she got to her feet. Her legs turned to jelly as she started falling.

"FRISK?!" called Baagh as she supported her weight with her arm, "FRISK?!"

The last thing she knew, she was being placed onto a stretcher.

...

A voice was calling out to her. One that was deep and masculine. She felt large furry hangs holding onto her own, although one pair was clearly larger and stronger than the other.

"FRISK?!" he called, "Are you there, my child?!"

"Oh..." she moaned, "5 more minutes..."

"Her vital signs!" said a woman, "They're stabilizing! It's amazing!"

"How is that working?!" asked a man.

"It's magic, human," said the voice she now realized as Asgore, "It will be explained later."

"Are you alright, my child?!" asked a distressed woman Frisk recognized as Toriel.

"Sorry to make you worry," she replied as she inventoried her state. Her head stopped throbbing and she didn't feel like passing out anymore.

"It's only our job to worry about you, child," answered Asgore.

"She was on the edge of coma," said the woman, "We couldn't do anything for her."

Frisk slowly opened her eyes to see herself and her bed surrounded on all sides. There was so many white coats around her, and beeping machines with numerous displays. She was wired up like a Christmas tree as well as having two IV bags running to each of her arms.

Word spread from the room about Tori's healing powers like wildfire.

"Sans called us," said Asgore, "We came here as fast as we could."

"If I didn't get here when I did, I... don't want to think about..." sighed Tori.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, goat-mom," replied Frisk with a weak smile. She looked around and asked, "Where's Baagh? How is she?"

"She's in the bed next to you," replied a nurse.

Frisk turned her head to see Baagh in bed hooked up like she was, but apparently sleeping. She could see Sans and Paps attending her bed. She figured Tori must have healed her as well considered how at ease she seemed to be.

Just then, a male ER nurse rushed in by Tori. "You're the miracle worker, aren't you?!" he asked with desperation in his voice.

"I... heal... some..." she replied.

"There's a man in the ER who's been shot seven times in the chest and stomach," he replied, "If he doesn't get a miracle soon, he's a dead man! He's already past what our medicine can do for him! I'm begging you, save him!"

"Honey... you can't..." said Asgore.

"Take me to this human at once," replied Tori as she took the man's hand. The two quickly rushed from the room.

"But... the baby!" he called after them.

"What does that matter?" asked the doctor, "A man's life is at stake!"

"It's... it's complicated," he replied as he held his hand out.

"I can explain," said Alphys as she walked in, Undyne in tow behind.

"That it's alright to let a human die?!"

"When you humans give blood, you can save a life," she replied, "Can't you?"

He nodded.

"But if you give too much blood, you could get seriously sick or die, right?"

He nodded again.

"And would you take blood from a pregnant woman?" she continued as she stepped up to Frisk's bedside.

"Pregnant women cannot donate blood," he replied, "The extra blood is needed by the baby. Their blood is also compromised by hormones."

"To a monster, our magic is our blood," she replied, "Queen Toriel is taking risks using her magic to heal anyone, even with Frisk and this strange girl here..."

"Baagh," said Frisk.

"Oh... I see."

Asgore jumped up and ran off after Toriel.

"So it's in no way a matter of selfishness or lack of concern," replied Alphys, "She's pregnant, the Queen of Monsters and it's our job to make sure she stays safe and sound."

"Damn straight!" agreed Undyne.

"Sorry..." said the doctor at last, "I... didn't understand..."

"Monsters are so different from humans," she replied, "I studied several medical journals that fell into the Underground with the garbage."

"If they're thrown away, I'm sure they were long out of date," he answered, "If you want up to date medical journals, I'm sure we can help you."

"That's very kind of you to offer. Thank you."

" **HONEY!** " belowed Asgore from down the hallway.

She sighed as she removed her glasses and covered her eyes.

"Alphys?!" asked Frisk.

"Queen Toriel must have overexerted her magic," she replied, "She's probably passed out."

"Will she be alright?!" asked the doctor.

"I'm sure Asgore will give her as much of his own magic as he can," she answered, "but even then she's going to need a lot of rest."

The male ER nurse came back and said, "She saved his life! It's a miracle!"

"How's Toriel?!" asked Undyne.

"She passed out as soon as she was finished, but the large monster caught her before she hit the ground."

"Get them a private room stat!" called the doctor, "She needs her rest badly! Her baby needs her magic levels restored as soon as possible!"

He nodded before he ran off.

"Thanks," said Alphys softly.


	5. Chapter 5

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

 **Warning: Soul touching ahead**

...

Part 5: Soul Touched

Asgore and one of the doctors stood in the hallway while Tori slipped into the private room to make herself comfortable. To get ready to lay down.

"I was wondering how Toriel was doing?" he asked.

"I'll know more when our souls touch," replied Asgore, "I'm... not very good with such things..."

"Well I hope that everything is well with her."

"Thank you, doctor," he replied, "but... don't you have any Wizards on your staff?"

"Wizards?" he asked, "We... don't believe that magic is real anymore. Superstition like that was replaced by science... a long time ago. Nowadays, magic is a trick to be made for entertainment, or as a crutch to make money off... the ignorant."

"Well, it was very real in humans at one time," mused Asgore, "Your wizardry sealed monsters in the Underground for... a very long time."

"Queen Toriel's healing powers... would be such a boon to humanity."

"Perhaps after she has our child,.. she might be willing to help out here."

"I can't ask anything more," replied the doctor as he shook the King's hand.

"But for the time being, I ask not to be interrupted," he continued.

"Of course," he replied, "There's a cord next to the bed. It has a red button on the end. If you want help with anything, just press the button and a nurse will come to check on you."

"Thank you," answered Asgore as he stepped into the room. He closed the door and switched off the lights. After all, it was easier to see one's soul in the dark.

"I'm sorry I made you worry so," said Toriel, "but... I couldn't let an innocent human die."

"I know," he replied as he approached the side of the bed, "but... you have more than yourself to consider right now."

He sat on the edge of the bed while she lay down the middle, and placed his large hand on her chest between her breasts. After a second of focus, he raised his hand and her soul came out from her body.

While there was no fractures, he could tell it wasn't shining as bright as it should. He could almost see through her soul, but it was more translucent than transparent. The magic umbilical to the still forming soul of the baby inside was also clear to see, but he didn't risk pulling that from her body as well.

With his other hand, he extracted his own soul and moved it next to Tori's until they were touching each other. They began resonating as he forced his own magic to transfer from his soul into Tori's. Even though it wasn't his intention to arouse either of them, it was still having that effect on both.

While monsters enjoyed physical contact as much as humans, it wasn't essential for reproduction. It only gave them pleasure, but then soul touching was pleasurable in most times as well. They breathed faster as their heart rate increased. They were panting, but trying not to make so much noise that it would travel past the door (or the walls they shared with the neighboring private rooms).

Fortunately, a pregnant monster could soul touch without fear of conceiving another monster. While having more than one offspring at a time wasn't underheard of, especially among the more canine monsters, conceiving while already pregnant never happened.

...

Meanwhile

...

Frisk and Baagh were moved from ER to a private room of their own. After all, Frisk was the Ambassador of Monsters who required a certain level of privacy, and she insisted that Baagh was still in danger from some of the Troll King's lackeys who weren't arrested under the bridge.

One of the nurses stopped by to show Frisk a couple of x-rays taken of her head. Developing them took time and wouldn't have helped much when she started slipping into a coma, but the first x-ray showed signs of a ruptured vein. She was having an aneurysm and it was serious. However, the second x-ray taken after Tori healed her showed no sign of damage at all.

"No wonder she felt so weak," mused Frisk, "She must have spent so much magic healing me."

"I wish we could learn to do that for ourselves," sighed the nurse.

"If humans are still capable of magic, then perhaps we can teach you... or perhaps a few of you... how to use your own power to heal," she replied.

"Forgive me," she answered, "but it all still sounds like a fairy tale to me."

"It seemed like that to me as well," mused Frisk, "until I fell through the barrier and into the Underground. Down there, I had powers that no human should ever have."

"Did you heal too?"

"No," she replied, "My soul... the red soul of Determination... that didn't seem suited to being as useful as Toriel's magic is... In fact, I hurt several learning what I could do..."

"You soul... has a color?" asked the Nurse as she raised an eyebrow.

"All human souls do," she replied, "and seven colors... are known: The Red Soul of Determination, the Aqua Soul of Patience, the Orange Soul of Bravery, the Blue Soul of Integrity, the Purple Soul of Perseverance, and the Green Soul of Kindness." She paused before she added, "Of course, there may be other soul types we haven't seen yet. Just the souls of humans who fell into the Underground... like me."

"Can anyone see their soul?"

"I don't know... I've never heard of such a thing before I found myself in the Underground. Some monsters can... bring out a soul... with their magic, but... there's also machines that can do that same thing..."

"Could a monster steal my soul?!" she asked in alarm.

"Well... my soul came out... every time I confronted a monster..." she replied awkwardly, "but since I always 'won' the conflict, they never had a chance... to steal my soul."

"The funny part... most human don't even truly believe in having a soul anymore," she sighed, "We make jokes about 'selling our soul to the Devil' as a way of saying someone has no ethics... no sense of decency... just to get ahead." She paused to wipe something from her eye before she continued, "Oh... listen to me... rambling like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," replied Frisk, "We're... just not... fully informed yet." She paused before she added, "Just because there's a bunch of stuff we don't know... it doesn't allow us to stop looking for knowledge to explain them, right?"

The nurse nodded as she moved away. "If either of you need anything," she said as she looked from Frisk to Baagh, "Just give me a buzz. I'll come as soon as I can."

"Thanks," she replied as the nurse left, "Please... turn off the lights?"

She nodded as she flipped the lights off.

Frisk was exhausted and quite ready to sleep. Getting healed was almost as tiring to her as it was to Toriel, after all.

She dreamed that she was playing with Asriel in her room. He was a child,.. and she felt like she was younger than she remembered. At one point, she looked into a mirror behind Azzy and realized... it wasn't her face that was looking back. _It was Chara's_.

" _Still playing god, are we?_ " asked the reflection in the mirror, " _Still think you can mess with time... mess with the lives of others... wrap them around your little finger like you're the queen... with NO CONSEQUENCES?!_ " She watched as black fluids began leaking from Chara's eyes and from her mouth.

"I didn't... I didn't mean to..." she pleaded with the image in the mirror.

" _Who's the REAL MONSTER here?!_ " she hissed.

She looked away from the mirror to see the grown up Asriel laying face down on the floor with several arrows sticking out of his back.

" _Is this part of the 'Happy Ending' you were looking for?!_ "

"NO!" said Frisk, "NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Frisk awoke and quickly realized she wasn't alone in bed. She wondered how the girl managed to slip into bed with her and not awaken her. Her arms were about Frisk's torso, and her legs were around hers with one on top and one underneath.

"Did I... wake you up?" asked Baagh nervously.

"Monophobia?" replied Frisk.

"What?"

"That's... the fear of being alone," she replied evenly.

"Well... I am terrified when I'm alone," mused Baagh. She began to tear up. "Please..." she begged, "Don't send me away..."

"I won't," she replied, "but... your hand is giving me the notion you're after something else."

She suddenly realized that her hand on Frisk's chest... was right on top of her left breast.

"Wuht?!" she replied, "Oh... I'm so..."

A tremor shot through Frisk's body like she had never felt before. Something was happening that was shaking her to her core.

Wide eyed, Baagh rolled onto Frisk so she was on top. Now that they were staring into each other's eyes, Frisk could have sworn Baagh's eyes were glowing.

For some reason she couldn't understand, she placed her hand over Baagh's left breast.

' _MY SOUL!_ ' thought Frisk, ' _She's moving it!_ '

The mysterious human pulled her and back, and Frisk's red soul followed out of her chest. When Frisk pulled her hand back, Baagh's soul emerged as well.

' _Wait! She's not taking my soul! I think we're... SOUL TOUCHING?!_ '

There was something off about Baagh's soul. It wasn't one color. While the base color appeared to be red like Determination, it also had black stripes... like a tiger.

By some instinct neither could understand, they brought their souls into contact with each other. Frisk was swept by a feeling she had never felt before. Their breathing quickened as their heartbeats synchronized.

' _So..._ ' thought Frisk as she panted, ' _Is this what Soul Touching is?! How can two humans do this with no instruction at all?!_ ' She was panting and moaning along with Baagh. ' _It feels so good._ '

"These readings... they're very strange," said Alphys as she opened the door.

Undyne was staring (with her one eye, of course) as her smaller companion kept her eyes on the meter in her hand.

"Alphys sweetie?!" she asked, "Are humans supposed to be able to Soul Touch?!"

"Not that I'm aware..." she replied as she looked up at Frisk and Baagh.

Frisk's cheeks burned with red hot embarrassment and she was sure that Baagh was blushing just as bad.

Undyne rushed up, grabbing their wrists and pulled their souls apart. She got a good look at Baagh's soul before she said, "What da fuq is this?! A monster that took a human soul?!"

"What?!" asked Baagh.

"No," replied Alyphys, "I=I-I've seen what happens... w-w-when a monster takes a h-h-human soul, and... it's n-n-nothing like this. Th-Th-There's no sign of two s-s-souls at all. I-I-I think... she might be... _p-p-part monster_."

"How can that be?!" asked Undyne, but her words were almost drowned out by Baagh's scream.

Their souls retreated to their bodies when the moment was shattered.

Undyne's eye flashed as she made a spear under Baagh's chin. " **YOU WERE GOING TO STEAL FRISK'S SOUL, WEREN'T YOU PUNK?!**" she growled.

"Calm d-d-down, Undyne," replied Alphys, "We c-c-can't assume anything yet!"

"I'm sorry!" stammered Baagh, "I didn't!.. I don't know!.. Didn't want to!.."

Frisk grabbed Undyne's wrist and pushed her arm aside along with her spear. Baagh glomped onto Frisk and went into full blown weeping. "Undyne!" she said, "There was no ill intent! It was... an accident... please don't hurt her!"

"B-b-Besides," added Alphys, "Now someone's got... t-t-to explain things... t-t-to the humans running h-h-here from every direction."

"I don't like this," growled Undyne, "Is she a _human_ or a _monster_?!"

"That's not important right now," replied Frisk as she held Baagh tightly.

"Excuse m-m-me," said Alphys as she reached for the door, "but someone has t-t-to be the voice of reason out there, and I-I-I guess it has to be me."

Undyne scowled.


	6. Chapter 6

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

...

Part 6: Royal Guard

"So n-n-next time, I'll knock h-h-harder," said Alphys awkwardly to the assembled hospital staff and others, "That w-w-way, they won't... y-y-yell... when they see me..."

"Not that it was like that," muttered Undyne under her breath.

"I think she yelled when she saw fish breath," muttered an orderly under his breath, "Piranha face would scare the piss outta me."

Undyne just glared at him.

"Well I wouldn't turn her away," replied a second, "She looks... exotic."

She looked at this one as she raised an eyebrow. As she looked, a small human stepped out from the crowd and took her hand in her own.

Looking down, she said, "Yes human?"

"You're so cool looking!" they said wide-eyed, "Like that time you were in the monster movie!"

"Monster movie?"

"P-P-Probably 'The Creature from the B-B-Black Lagoon'," offered Alphys, "although th-th-the human couldn't have p-p-possibly seen the original."

"Why not?"

"That m-m-movie... is at least 60 y-y-years old," she replied, "b-b-but it gets a lot of re-re-reruns and DVD releases."

"Are you a movies star?" asked the human.

"Nono," she answered, "I'm way too busy with Royal Guard affairs for things like that."

A woman stepped up as well and pulled the little human back. "Alice," they scolded, "Don't bother the monsters. It's not polite."

"She w-w-wasn't bothering us," replied the Royal Scientist.

Undyne leaned down to whisper, "So... what happens to the fish-person?"

"They... uh... f-f-fight bravely..." she replied quietly, "k-k-killed a number of the h-h-humans, but... uh... d-d-die in the end... they w-w-were outnumbered... and the h-h-humans were better armed."

She scowled.

"But... the m-m-movies were well received... enough t-t-to make... two m-m-more of them."

Undyne raised her hand as she said, "Well... Ambasador Frisk needs her sleep." She moved a seat over by the door and sat down. "Please go about your business."

The crowd began to disperse.

"Don't you... want to check up on the... King and Queen?" asked Alphys as she stood by the chair.

"Nah," she mused, "I'm sure they're fine, but... it would make me feel better if you checked up on them yourself."

"Oh... s-s-sure... of course I-I-I can."

"You're awesome, sweetie," she said as she took the reptile's hand in her own and kissed the back of it.

Alphys' cheeks burned bright red. "I-I-I'll... just... g-g-go... away... n-n-now," she stammered as she stepped away from Undyne.

Once she was out of sight, she stood again and peeked in the door. She was sure that Frisk and the human were still in the same bed and close enough to make her nervous. After all, her eyes were better suited for dark and murky conditions than most land dwelling monsters were. You didn't have to go far beneath the water's surface to get into such a place.

' _I... don't trust that human... monster... or whatever they are,_ ' she mused as she closed the door and sat down again.

A few moments passed as various humans hustled by her.

She pulled a I-phone from her pocket as she mused, ' _Well... I guess it's time... I've been putting this off long enough..._ '

After dialing the first number, she waited for an answer.

"Papyrus?" she asked, "Are you available?" There was a pause before she replied, "Available for what? Well... There's a meeting of the Royal Guard tomorrow in from of the King's and Queen's residence, and... since you live across the street... I'd like you to show up for the meeting at the crack of dawn."

His delighted cry told her the answer was 'yes', but she was kind of glad that she knew Sans wouldn't drag his bony butt out of bed just for this.

"Okay..." she replied just before she hung up, "I'll... see you tomorrow."

...

There was a knock on the private room door of Asgore and Toriel.

"Yes?" replied Asgore.

"I'm... just here to... check on Toriel and the baby," offered Alphys.

"Come in," he answered, "but... you don't need the lights, do you?"

"No, I'm g-g-good," she replied as she slipped in. She opened the door just far enough to let herself in and then she closed the door behind her.

"I'm sure she's fine," he mused as she came over to her side of the bed, "but I guess knowing for sure is better."

"Of course," she answered as she started scanning the sleeping Tori. She clearly saw two souls on her scanner, both healthy but one much smaller than the other. Tori's soul was around 80% of acceptable levels of magic, and the baby's soul was 100% of the level one would expect for her at her current stage of development.

"She is good... isn't she?"

"I'm sh-sh-sure the Queen will be f-f-fine in another d-d-day or so," she replied as she looked at the readings she was getting, "and the b-b-baby is also doing just g-g-great. The projected d-d-day of birth hasn't changed yet."

"I'm... so relieved to hear that."

"As are we all."

"We... should be on the way back home... first thing in the morning," he continued.

"I think F-F-Frisk and B-B-Baagh will be ready to go by then as well."

"So we can all go home together," he replied as he smiled.

"Although..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"There's s-s-something... off... about the h-h-human," she replied slowly, "It's something... I-I-I saw first hand... b-b-but I haven't analyzed yet..."

"What might that be?"

"When Undyne and I... c-c-came into their room," she mused, "We... k-k-kinda caught them... uh..."

"Yes?"

"Well... th-th-that is to say... I observed that the t-t-two humans... they were... ah..."

"Go on."

"They appeared t-t-to be... S-S-Soul Touching," she finished as she blushed.

"Can humans do that?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"In theory, they sh-sh-shouldn't," she mused, "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"I saw B-B-Baagh's soul," she replied, "It was kinda... s-s-strange..."

"How so?"

"I'm not s-s-sure, but it had color l-l-like a red human soul... b-b-but a strange p-p-pattern of black stripes... I've n-n-never seen before..."

"So... she has a new kind of soul?"

Alphys nodded as she continued, "But... I-I-I won't know what it m-m-means until some t-t-tests are run. P-P-Personally, I think this m-m-might be the first ree-ree-recorded case... of a hybrid soul."

"How can that be?"

"Well, I h-h-have a theory... about s-s-some kinds of m-m-monsters... and wizards..." she replied slowly.

"I see. Continue."

"According to l-l-legend," she said, "Not all m-m-monsters were t-t-trapped in the Underground."

"But no monster could escape the barrier spell," he replied.

"Well, there was a c-c-couple of breeds of m-m-monsters..." she said as she began sweating from her brow, "who could d-d-do something very... s-s-special."

He nodded. "I vaguely recall fairy tales like that," he mused, "They were supposed to turn into a human... or something?"

"Y-Y-Yes, the m-m-monsters were so good at imper-per-personating humans that even m-m-magical analysis of their s-s-soul wouldn't reveal them."

"If any monsters weren't trapped, the humans would have surely hunt them down..."

"Not if th-th-they vanished into p-p-places where the h-h-humans wouldn't go... or p-p-perhaps move into their c-c-cities and live right under their n-n-noses."

"And how does this apply to?.."

"My p-p-personal theory is that if a m-m-monster spent enough t-t-time as a human, their s-s-soul and their b-b-bodies would change over time... they w-w-would become... c-c-compatible with them."

"And... this would allow them to?"

"Interbreed with h-h-humans without S-S-Soul Touching."

The King paused before he replied, "I see."

"M-M-Monster traits could b-b-be carried on... for n-n-numerous generations... even if it's d-d-diluted by more 'human blood'."

"And do you know what kind of monster it is?"

"I have t-t-to... go back to the R-R-Royal Lab and... dig out s-s-some of the oldest r-r-records," she replied, "They were... f-f-far too many b-b-books and scrolls there... t-t-to take them all t-t-to the surface..."

"Get Sans to take you there," he replied, "He's been around labs... He knows 'shortcuts'... and I would feel better knowing he's looking after you."

"But Undyne..."

"She wouldn't feel right if we asked her to suspend her Royal Guard duties... so it's best she doesn't know about this... until it's over."

"I g-g-guess you're r-r-right... your majesty."

"I'll make sure Tori gets a couple more hours of sleep before we leave," he added.

"That's a w-w-wise decision," she said as she turned to leave, "All the m-m-monsters... we're r-r-rooting for the Queen... to have a wonderful baby."

"Thank you," he answered, "I'm so lucky to have subject as loyal as you."

Alphys stepped out without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

...

Part 7: Guarded Announcement

Undyne looked over the assembled Royal Guard, mentally taking a headcount of all of them: Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Royal Guards 01 & 02, and of course Dogamy and Doganessa.

Sometimes she wondered if everything they put in their applications was accurate, as she recently learned that Royal Guards 01 & 02 were really a bunny and a dragon. She figured the ears should have been a giveaway, but she really thought it was just part of their helmets.

She also didn't remember Doggo ever putting in his form that he couldn't see things that weren't moving. That was supposed to be what ears were for, after all. He also chased squirrels, liked being pet by humans, and was known for smoking something strange while on duty. She wasn't even sure there was a squirrel-like monster anywhere in the Underground.

Finally, she looked at Dogamy and Doganessa. While she wasn't opposed to having a married couple in the Guard, she wondered just how much time they spent nose nuzzling each other instead of keeping an eye open for... whatever. THen again, their eyesight wasn't much to write home about.

She sighed since the Royal Guard was selected before she became their Captain, and never really had the chance to make some choices of her own. Looking up, she noticed Papyrus approaching from the crosswalk at the corner.

Making sure her armor was parade route shiny and in order, she waved to the approaching skeleton.

"Morning Paps," she called, "Good morning, is it not?"

"It's always a great morning for the Great Papyrus!" he replied.

' _Of course,_ ' she mused internally. She turned to the Royal Guard with her arms crossed and shouted, "Everyone FALL IN!"

The Guards quickly lined up in an efficient manner. She began walking down the line as she inspected one Guard after another as Papyrus approached.

"Passable..." she muttered as she walked by each, "Passable... Stop nose nuzzling in line... Keep that neck down there, mister... That armor needs some more polish..."

Paps stood off to the side while Undyne continued her inspection.

"I hope Sans finds the spaghetti I left for him," muttered Papyrus under his breath. Everyone acted like they didn't hear him.

"Now that we're done with the inspection," she announced, "It's time for all of you to become familiar with the grounds of the King and Queen's residence. We need to know the grounds like the back of our hands... or paws... or claws... whatever!" Then she glanced over at Paps as she added, "Why don't you come along? It wouldn't hurt for you to know this too."

"Of course!" he replied cheerfully, "I'll do anything I can to help out the Royal Guard!"

"You see?!" she said as she looked at the other Guards, "Paps here always has a good attitude! The rest of you could learn something from him!"

Paps smiled... more. Of course, he always seemed to be smiling considering his skull had no lips for most other expressions.

The group began moving around to the side of the house where the gate to the backyard stood.

"Once the house is fully operational," she added, "This Gate will be locked! There will be three keys for the Gate: One for the King and Queen, and another two for the Guards on duty! These two keys will be passed from watch to watch and shall not be taken home! Is that clear?!"

A glance at Paps showed her that he was eagerly listening to everything she said. She opened the Gate and led the group into the backyard.

"The side yard will be the future site of the playground for Queen Toriel's newborn," she announced as she waved her hand towards the open space.

Everyone nodded.

They moved further back as she pointed at the Flower Garden along the back wall. "Back there is the King's Flowers," she added, "and woe be unto any of you who dares dig them up!" The last part was said as she glared at Doggo.

"It was only that one time," he muttered under his breath, "They never let me forget."

"I hope the creepy flower monster doesn't hang out here," said Lesser Dog quietly.

Ignoring that, Undyne continued to the covered patio and porch. "Here's the patio," she continued, "This is where the King has his gas/electric grill, his firepit, his tool shed and other items! Once or twice a year, the King has promised that he'll let us use these things for celebrations! _I expect you ALL to respect the King's property at all times_ and do you best to make sure it keeps in good shape _especially if we're using it!_ "

She looked towards the other side of the yard as she added, "Over here is the Queen's gazebo and water fountain! She keeps her sound system over here, and her case for her new CD music collection! DO NOT mess with her stuff without express permission from _the King, Queen or other member of the Royal Family! Understood?!_ "

They all nodded.

Finally, they all assembled on the porch before the back door and the panoramic windows on either side of it.

"Before I assign the duty schedule, there's one more thing I need to announce to you all!"

The Royal Guards moved closer as Paps stood behind them.

She cleared her throat before she continued. "I want to say... today... here and now... that..."

The door opened behind her as a voice said, "Good morning, everyone."

Undyne spun about to come face to face with Queen Toriel.

"Your majesty," she replied, "Did we disturb you?"

"Nono," answered Tori, "I was already up. Perhaps you would all like pancakes for breakfast?"

All the Guards eagerly nodded.

"Your Majesty," replied Undyne, "You surely have other duties..."

"Don't be silly," she retorted, "Of course I have time for the Royal Guard and their needs. They've done so much for the Royal Family, after all."

"What were you going to announce?" asked Paps as he looked at Undyne.

"Oh... It's not really that..." she stammered.

"Did I interrupt?" asked Tori, "I'm so sorry. Please continue, Captain."

"Well..." she mused slowly, "I just wanted to announce... the newest apprentice member of the Royal Guard... is..."

Paps looked like his eyes might fall out.

"Papyrus!"

The Queen strode over to hug the startled skeleton as she said, "Oh congratulations, dearest Papyrus! I'm sure you'll make an amazing Royal Guard!"

"Thank you, your Majesty," replied Paps as his bony cheeks turned red. He hugged the Queen with her enlarged belly and all.

"We simply must celebrate this momentous occasion with Blueberry, Chocolate Chip and my special Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pancakes!" She has got this thing for butterscotch-cinnamon, doesn't she?

"You don't need to put yourself out like this."

"Oh, I insist!" she cooed, "And the Queen gets to do what she want, am I right?!"

"Always!" agreed Undyne as she opened the door for Tori, and the smell of pancake batter came to all of their noses.

...

Meanwhile

...

Alphys walked up to the door of the skelebros house. She wanted Undyne to have plenty of time to make sure they were all in the backyard before she did so. It was a semi covert mission that she was undertaking for the King, and she didn't want Paps to worry about Sans. She hoped they could get the files back from the old lab and return before anyone became worried about the two of them. She knocked at the door nervously and softly enough that the sound wouldn't carry across the street.

' _I hope he's up,_ ' she mused.

The door opened to show Sans standing there in his blue jumpsuit and bunny slippers.

"Morning Alphie," he quipped as he smiled.

' _I hope none of the Amalgamates got loose,_ ' she thought as she looked the shorter skelebro over, ' _He's not very intimidating like this._ ' "G-g-good morning, Sans," she replied, "I hope this isn't g-g-going to be... a complicated m-m-matter."

"Yeah, but I doubt I'm gonna be that lucky," he mused, "Well let's make like a bone and get cracking, shall we?"

"R-r-right," she replied as she stepped closer. She never quite got used to Sans and his peculiar sense of humor.

No matter how many times she felt one of his 'shortcuts', she never quite got used to it. He took her hand and soon the two of them felt like they were falling through the void.

For a moment, Alphys thought she saw a face looking back at them from the void. A face she thought was both strange and familiar at the same time. A glance at Sans made her think he wasn't looking that way, and probably didn't see it. ' _G-G-GASTER?! Is that YOU?!_ ' She tried to call out, but by the time she tried to speak, they were already back to the 'normal' space of the Underground in front of the old lab.

"I b-b-better go in first," she offered as she reached for the knob.

"To check on the Amalgamates, I guess?" offered Sans.

Her head snapped around to meet his gaze very quickly.

"Yeah, I know about them," he replied, "It was a bad result from a noble cause."

"When d-d-did you?.."

"It's not important," he mused, "but... I better keep an eye on you."

"I-I-I'm sure I'll be f-f-fine," she replied, "They... t-t-trust me... even though I-I-I was the one... who l-l-let them down in the first p-p-place." She paused before she continued, "Have you... s-s-seen them before?"

"Just from an old file," he answered, "but not in person. I was never really more than an assistant to Gaster, after all."

' _Well we did discus the Determination Project before his untimely shattering inside the Core. Maybe that's the file that Sans is referring to._'

"You miss working for him, don't you?"

"We all m-m-miss Doctor Gaster," she replied, "The m-m-most brilliant mind the U-U-Underground has e-e-ever seen." She placed a hand on his shoulder as she added, "And I promise... we'll n-n-never stop t-t-trying to bring him... b-b-back from the Void."

"I know."

So the two of them entered the Lab door together.


	8. Chapter 8

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

 **Warning: Contains events that didn't happen in the Undertale game.**

...

Part 8: Changing the Rules

"What is that kid playing at?" muttered Sans as he waited for the human in the Hall of Judgement.

Their 'score' was fairly impressive. Sans' one win to their dozen, or at least that's how many he could easily remember. A dozen battles lost and a dozen worlds ended. A dozen timelines erased without an apparent second thought.

" _Are you still going to judge me, comedian?!_ " asked a cold voice from the darkness.

"You make it sound like I have a choice in the matter, kiddo," he replied.

The human emerged from the shadows of the Hall. Something was different this time. They were wearing the scarf of his brother Papyrus and the Spear of Judgement from Undyne. A feat he had never seen any other human do before.

His eye glowed as his rage came to the surface.

" _If you remember anything of our previous battles,_ " they hissed, " _then you know what I'm going to ask you. The offer I'm going to make you._ "

"I'll say it again, kiddo," he retorted, "I don't know who murdered the other six humans or know of any way to bring them back to their bodies. My answer won't change no matter how many times you kill me or how many timelines you erase."

" _Yet somehow every monster claimed to be innocent!_ " they hissed.

"Was it worth all this murder and death just to find out?!" he replied.

" _Funny words coming from the one who promised to look after me!_ "

"Because you killed one one monster I made that promise to!" he growled.

" _Yes... the one soul I've always... regretted killing._ "

"But you don't regret killing MY BROTHER?!" he said seething.

" _Nope. He can never be bothered to learn anything about us humans, his dating skills are atrocious and he butchers spaghetti. With all you know about my kind, you'd think you'd at least bother to show him that much. His idea of cooking is something I wouldn't put on my worst enemies._ "

Sans sent a wave of bones in their direction, but it wasn't hard to jump over.

" _Hah. I figured that equipping Papyrus' scarf and Undyne's spear would get you to change your behavior, and attacking me now proves it._ "

His eye glowed brighter.

" _The worst part is I have no intention of fighting you. I'm just going to dodge your attacks, ignore your false offer of mercy, and just wait until you fall asleep._ "

He fired a Gaster Blast, but the human used the spear to block it like it was a shield.

" _In fact, I expect this battle to be... a touch boring._ "

" **You've been such a good partner,** " hissed a voice from around the human.

" _Considering I've done most of the dirty work,_ " she growled back, " _but not for the reasons you think I am._ "

" **It's still Genocide!** "

" _You call it **Genocide** , but I call it **Justice!**_ " she retorted.

"Smells like pointless murder to me," mused Sans.

" _Then maybe I'll just make this the last time,_ " mused the human, " _I'll make you suffer for old times sake, comedian._ "

"Can't make someone suffer if they don't care anymore."

" **So you claim your motives are somehow pure?!** "

" _Nobody's pure and nobody's perfect. But killing in self defense? It doesn't trigger Karma, does it comedian?_ "

"I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" hissed Sans as he called up a line of two dozen Gaster Blasters. They surrounded the human, but they spiralled around avoiding every one of their blasts.

" _You can't teach an old bone new tricks,_ " they mused.

" **YOU'RE A MONSTER!** "

" _Oh, that is rich coming from you. I don't hate monsters and I don't hate humans. The value of their lives, on the other hand, can be negotiated._ "

" **You aren't above consequences!** " called Sans and Chara as one.

...

Frisk awoke in a cold sweat. She found herself in her bed spooned by the Girl with No Name. It took her a moment to remember her name was Baagh.

' _Even after a **True Reset** ,_' she mused, ' _I still feel the pain I inflicted on Sans... on every monster... I wonder if any of them remember what I did before? I have the feeling that Sans and Flowey... they're just keeping what they recall secret. Do they truly know what kind of monster I've been to them?_ '

She sat up and smelled pancakes coming from the main level of the house.

' _Ah, there's nothing like goat-mom's cooking in the morning... I think it's still morning._ '

Baagh's arm slipped off her torso, causing her to stir.

"I'm sorry," offered Frisk, "Did I wake you?"

She sat up, yawning and stretching as she replied, "No, did I bother you?"

"You didn't. I'm just glad I can offer you... some measure of comfort."

"It's been more than I deserve," she muttered back.

"Well I have to admit it's better than having your sins crawl down you back," muttered Frisk.

"What?"

"So," she replied quickly, "As long as you're a guest here, you will help Queen Toriel out with her chores, right?"

"ABSOLUTELY!"

It seemed like a rather eager and sincere response that made Frisk smile.

"So what can you..." she asked before Baagh gripped her shoulders and planted a big wet one on her lips. "HHHMMMPPPHHH?!"

The kiss dragged on for a few moments.

' _Ah, it this wasn't so enjoyable!_ ' murmured Frisk as their kiss continued. She finally managed to push Baagh away as she said, "So... we better hurry... I don't want to miss breakfast."

Baagh nodded eagerly.

"Say, were we _both_ naked when we got in bed?" mused Frisk as she used her hands as modesty shields.

She nodded again.

"Well... that's special..."

"When we sleep together, it's the most magical time of my whole life," she mused as she leaned in to lick at Frisk's throat.

However, the moment broke when there was a knock at the door.

"Hurry my children," said Toriel softly, "The Royal Guard won't leave much behind if you two don't hurry along."

"Sure thing, mom!" replied Frisk.

"Thank you, nice lady!" agreed Baagh.

"Please, my child," said the goat-mom, "feel free to call me 'mom' as well."

Baagh sniffled.

"We'll be along as soon as we've cleaned and dressed," said Frisk for the two of them.

...

Meanwhile, down in the old lab

...

"Well h-h-here's the f-f-files," said Alphys as she indicated the massive file drawers.

"Funny we didn't see any Amalgamates yet," replied Sans as he began looking over labels.

Since many of the files were from before even Gaster's time, the labels were very arcane and hard to make sense of.

"I've only made a c-c-cursory inspection of these," she said as she opened one of the drawers.

"Well it's lucky that someone bothered to keep them," he answered, "I'd hate to be boned by something that didn't tickle your funny bone."

"M-m-monster who can p-p-pass themselves as human," she said ignoring his outburst, "N-n-none of these m-m-monster have ever b-b-been noted in the Underground."

"Considering how old they are, they might even be mythical at this point."

"W-w-well I think humans considered us m-m-myths until we were freed f-f-from the Underground," she replied as she looked at one file label, "The Werewolf."

"Uh... Alphys?!" asked Sans as he tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah Sans?"

"Do you remember any six legged dogs with three heads?!"

"No..." she replied as she turned her head, "Why do you..."

On the other side of the door was a very large six legged, three headed dog like she had never seen before. Surely not one created by her experiments.

"Did you ever test to see if Amalgamates can breed?!"

"I-I-I... just assumed b-b-breeding was impossible!"

Sans snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. "Crap!" he hissed, "That... monster... they can block me from my shortcuts! I think we're boned!"

The reptilian scientist gulped hard.


	9. Chapter 9

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

 **Warning: Contains events that didn't happen in the Undertale game.**

...

Part 9: Firewall

Alphys and Sans blinked at the new Amalgam looking at them as it pant from the hole in its face.

"S-s-sans," said the reptile, "You c-c-can amuse him, f-f-for a while. I need t-t-time to search..."

"You want the guy made of bones to play with a fire-breathing dog?!" he replied nervously.

"You c-c-can make blue bones, r-r-right?" she mused, "Every d-d-dog... they love t-t-to play catch, r-r-right?"

"Your confidence in me... is going to get me boned good," he replied, "You know that, right?"

"Oh come on," she smirked, "I know y-y-you handled worse than th-th-this, Sans."

"Well homicidal fallen humans are one matter," he answered, "but sweet dogs who want to either chew on me or bury me is another matter entirely."

"Sans, when did you..."

"Not important right now," he said as he led the dog away, "Just read those files as fast as those bespectacled eyes can manage."

She nodded. Turning back to the files, she continued, "Werewolves: Etymology..."

Sans conjured a blue bone as he stepped into the hallway. "Please tell me you want to play catch, pup," me said as he hefted the bone.

The dog panted as smoke and small flames burst from his mouth.

"I'll... take that as a yes?" he said as he tossed the bone down the hallway.

He sighed greatly as the Amalgam turned and ran off after it.

"Well she can't be a w-w-werewolf or any other l-l-lycan!" called Alphys from the room.

"How can you tell?!" he replied as he waited for the return trip.

"They're all c-c-cursed by the m-m-moon. If this is right, they can only r-r-reproduce by infecting h-h-humans with their lycanthropic c-c-curse after nearly killing them. They have a pure m-m-monster soul as the human soul leaves the body behind."

The Amalgam was returning with the bone Sans conjured.

"Keep looking!" he called as the bone was dropped at his feet.

"Hmmm..." she continued, "Let's look at the Vampire files..."

He picked up the slightly hot and spit laden bone before tossing back down the hallway.

"Yeesh, flaming dog spit..." he muttered under his breath.

When the creature returned and dropped the bone, he let it disperse in favor of conjuring a new one. It was obviously interested in the process as it waited for him to throw the new bone.

Alphys muttered something from the other room, but Sans couldn't understand so he assumed it wasn't important.

The dog made a grab for the bone when Sans picked it up, but he was faster leaving the dog to snap at the air.

"Patience pup!" he scolded it, "I'm working on this!"

He lobbed the bone down the hallway causing it to scramble after it.

Alphys muttered some more things from the file room.

' _I better change things up or the Amalgam might get bored,_ ' he thought as he picked up the bone once more. He turned with his back to the door and threw it down another passage.

"UGH! Half these make no sense!" called Alphys in frustration.

"That's not good," he sighed.

The Amalgam returned and dropped the bone at his feet.

"You know, you need a name there pup," mused Sans, "How about Cerberus?" He took the multi-headed dog's panting as at least a tacit sign of approval.

He conjured a new bone as he dodged the lunge of Cerberus and tossed it down the hallway.

"Find anything?" he called into the room.

"N-n-nothing concrete!" she replied.

"Of course there's nothing concrete," he answered, "It's all steel and paper!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" snapped the reptile scientist.

"Sorry. I have to crack jokes and make puns when I'm nervous..." replied the skeleton.

He couldn't understand the response she muttered under her breath.

When Cerberus returned, the bone was half melted in its mouth.

"Great, they get some wicked halitosis when they excited..." he muttered.

When he bent over to look at the bone more closely to see how bad it was damaged, the beast unleashed fire from all three heads. He ducked under the flames when he remembered where he was standing.

"THE F-F-FILES!" screamed Alphys.

He ducked into the room to see the file cabinets burning merrily as well as her lab coat. Moving up fast, he quickly tore her coat off before it seriously burned her.

"Damn," he muttered, "What does that thing eat?! Napalm?!"

She didn't seem to realize she had been disrobed, but just stared at the burning files.

Sans realized the flames were spreading and would soon keep them in to roast alive.

"DOC!" he called as he grabbed both her hands, "We gotta make like a hair and split!"

"I... didn't... get..." she stammered.

"Nothing in this room is worth burning to death!" replied Sans as he took a shortcut.

His emergency shortcut took them right into the middle of Muffet's surface bakery shop. He realized his mistake as soon as Muffet turned and her eyes went wide with shock.

"I... I can explain, Muffet!" stammered Sans.

Alphys shrieked as she covered her naughty bits with her claws.

Muffet's face turned into a sly grin as she replied, "Yeah... I'm sure this is going to be a good one..."

He laughed nervously as he pushed Alphys out of the dining area and back into the kitchen area.

"We'll just have to... use human information sources..." he said, hoping that humans kept more than just myths and rumors about the world's monsters.


	10. Chapter 10

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

 **Warning: Magic syrup is fattening to monsters.**

...

Part 10: Like Dogs and Cats

Suitably attired in fresh pajamas, Frisk and Baagh trudged downstairs to get their share of the diminishing stack of pancakes and maple syrup. While the pancakes were made with human pancake batter, the syrup was a magical concoction produced somewhere in the kitchen of Grillby's.

While Toriel was all smiles, the Royal Guards and Undyne seemed... a little less friendly. As a result, the human and half-human sat at one end with Tori between them and the others. She didn't seem to notice the stares from the Guards or the timid look back from Baagh. The tension, on the other hand, wasn't lost on Frisk.

"Did you sleep well, my children?" she asked as she looked into their eyes.

"Oh, I got a skele-ton of sleep," chirped Frisk, which earned her glares from the Guards.

"Doing a stand-in for Sans?"

"I gotta stand-up for my best comedian," she quipped back.

Glancing at Baagh, she asked, "And you, my child? Sleep well?"

Baagh put her hand on Frisk's knee and squeezed it. It was shaking as she replied, "Well enough... Momma."

If Tori smiled any wider, her face could have broken.

Undyne snorted derisively causing Tori to look in her direction.

"Are the pancakes not to your liking?" asked goat-mom.

"How can you let a total stranger in your house like this?" she replied, "She could be... some assassin sent to kill the King and Queen of Monsters..."

"Frisk trusts her," replied Tori sharply, "and so do I. She is welcome to stay here as long as she wishes." She paused to stare in Undyne's one good eye before she added, "Asgore and I... we've been around much longer than you have... We are not deceived so easily. Please don't assume we're naive or foolish."

"I'm sorry if I implied that, but... I err on the side of caution."

"Yet... you wanted to kill Frisk for their soul... We might have been freed,.. barring Flowey's betrayal... but even if it did work, we'd be stuck on the surface with no guide. We might even be at war with humans."

"We could handle..."

"Several **billion** humans with terrible weapons that can sterilize the entire world several times over?!" snapped Toriel as her voice rose, "against the few of us?!"

The canines stared slack jawed.

"That's insane!" protested Undyne.

"Even if those weapons of mass genocide are not considered, they still have portable weapons that can kill a dozen monsters at a time... perhaps even a boss monster."

"How?!"

"Even in the times before the imprisonment, humans waged war on themselves as much as us monsters. They've divided themselves by race, religion, language, geography, ancestry... too many factors to list. While we've been trying to get out, they've been improving the means of killing each other... and us monsters." By then, Tori was shaking more than Baagh was.

"I... had no idea..."

"So I've learned we must live peacefully with the humans... no matter what."

Frisk jumped from her seat to hug Tori's side.

"So... we have to adapted to these new weapons," mused Undyne, "We must learn to use them even if it's just to protect ourselves... protect our King and Queen."

Baagh was hugging goat-mom from the other side, yet no one saw her move at all.

Tori responded by hugging them both to herself tightly. "Just protect my children," she sighed, "I've lost more of them... then any mother has to." Her head drooped as she began to weep.

Undyne jumped to her feet, but Frisk said, "Not now, Undyne. Let goat-mother grieve."

Baagh met the glares of the Guards as the whites of her eyes turned black, and her irises turned glowing metallic gold. They shrank back from her withering gaze, but Frisk and Tori hadn't noticed at all.

The fishy guard leader pointed at her good eye and then at Baagh. ' _I'm keeping my eye on you,_ ' her gesture said.

By the time she turned to look at Frisk, her eyes were already normal again.

Tori sniffed, "Please forgive and old woman for ruining..."

"NO!" said Baagh as she buried her face just under her shoulder next to her motherly breast, "Goat-mom do nothing wrong! I'm the one causing all the trouble!"

"NO!" replied Frisk, "I brought you here, so anything that happens is..."

"If I knew I was going to see this much drama, I would have brought popcorn," came a voice from the corner.

They all turned to see Sans and Alphys, but the reptile scientist looked odd. She stood timidly clutching her hands together with all of her fingers laced together.

"Alphys darling?" asked Undyne, "What are you wearing?"

"You'd think you've seen enough of Muffet's web-spinning to know," replied Frisk.

"Straight from the land of silk and honey," added Sans.

"Whhhhhhyyy?" asked Undyne.

"W-w-well... Y-y-you see..." stammered Alphys.

"Fire breathing monsters," interrupted the skeleton, "Gotta love'em."

"FIRE BREATHING?!..."

"It was a hot date for a while, but now it's all cool," he retorted as he glanced at the tears streaming down Tori's cheeks. "Now what's got the Queen of Monsters so..."

"Goat-mom is upset because the Guard are suspicious of Baagh," replied Frisk quickly.

"Never fear, Sans is here!"

"I feel all better now," muttered the fish-lady under her breath.

"Oh, someone brought magic syrup from Grillby's!" he said as he 'sniffed' the air, "My second favorite Grillby's creation after his award winning ketchup!"

"And human pancakes!" added Frisk.

"A meal fit for a Queen!"

Undyne leaned closer to Alphys as she asked, "Are you wearing anything under..."

"Believe me," interrupted Sans, "You don't want to try and get spider webs... out of... that place."

The reptile nodded. The head of the Royal Guard simply gave a leering grin.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED FROM HIS FIRST PATROL!... of the Royal Palace's back yard... Nothing to report!" reported Papyrus.

"Nothing but ruining the moment," sighed Undyne.

"Come come," sniffed Tori, "The pancakes grow cold and my children haven't properly eaten yet."

"I've... already cause enough..." sighed Baagh.

"ALL of my children," she added with motherly authority. The matter wasn't open to debate.


	11. Chapter 11

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. The _Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

 **Warning: Protesters without a cause**...

Part 11: Sign Language

After breakfast, one of the Royal Guards came by to advise the Queen that humans with signs were gathering in front of their home. She went to look out one of the front windows with the rest of the Guard in tow.

She came to see signs saying things like " **MONSTERS GO HOME!** " and " **LET HUMAN CHILDREN STAY WITH HUMANS!** "

"I can clear them out in 30 seconds..." began Undyne as she stepped towards the front door.

Toriel grabbed her shoulder as she ordered, "No, you won't. Humans have the right to peacefully assemble even if they don't like us."

"Well I don't like it," she hissed, "Those signs could be used a weapons."

"In the event the crowd turns violent, AND ONLY THEN, you can engage in a defensive action against them," replied goat-mom in her motherly authoritarian voice.

"Hey mom!" called Frisk, "I'm going to be in my room with Baagh. Today, I'm showing her my game collection."

"Have fun, my children," she replied as she glanced over her shoulder in time to see Frisk and Baagh climbing the stairs.

"I have thirteen different games where you match rows, columns and diagonals of candy..." said Frisk as they vanished to the second story.

"Well I must return to cleaning up the kitchen," said Toriel as she turned away from the window.

"You know you could always hire a servant to do such... menial tasks," said Undyne.

"As the Captain of the Guard," she replied, "You could have one as well."

"Heh! I can't afford to become weak!" snorted the fish-lady, "Besides, you know I'm more of an independent spirit!"

"Well I've been living as a 'single mom' for hundreds of years," she smirked, "I'm kind of set in my 'old woman' ways."

"Oh..." she replied as she turned to the others, "Papyrus is patrolling the back, so I need one of you to watch the protesters from each front window."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Greater Dog.

"I'm going to take Alphys upstairs and... clean up those webs," she replied with a grin.

Alphys was coming towards the front to see what was going on when Undyne swept her off her feet.

"Undyne?!" she asked.

"I think that there's some old clothes... I can improvise to fit you better than this," she smirked and showed off more of her piranha teeth, "I'm taking you to one of the guest rooms... for a little more privacy."

"Oh... heh," replied the reptile scientist.

Sans came out to look out one of the windows as well. "Not one good joke sign among the lot of them," he sighed, "They just don't know their sign language."

"Sans," said Lesser Dog, "Just promise me if the humans attack, you'll do everything in your power to get the Queen to a safe place."

"Sure thing," he answered, "I promise." He looked out longer and added, "These humans don't look like they have the guts to attack monsters." He paused in thought before adding, "But if we initiate violence against them, they'll have an excuse for more heavily armed humans to attack us."

"We'll do our best not to attack first no matter how we're provoked."

"That's good to know, but I can't take shortcuts with more than a couple of beings at a time," mused the skeleton, "and it's really tiring as well."

"We knew the risks when we became part of the Royal Guard."


	12. Chapter 12

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. _The Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

Note: There really is such a thing as 'Snail pie with salt pork and walnuts'.

...

Part 12: Game Face

"Are you sure you've never played **Candy Stomp** before?" asked Frisk.

She was staring at the screen of her PC as Baagh ran up the highest score she had ever seen... on her first try. It was almost like Baagh know what candy was going to fall and where every pattern was in the candy screen.

"I promise you," replied Baagh, "I've never even seen a persona computer before."

"Personal computer," she corrected.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," she replied as she placed a hand on Baagh's shoulder, "I'm glad we met."

"Thank you."

"You deserve a better life than under that bridge," she added, "I... just feel it."

Baagh turned sideways to hug Frisk's torso.

"Thank you," she sniffed, "big sister."

"No prob," she replied as she hugged the new girl in the Dreemurr house.

"There's only one problem..."

"What's that?" asked Frisk.

"Seeing all this candy... it's making me hungry again."

Frisk suppressed a giggle, but not very well. "It's lucky I keep a stash of sweets in here. Asgore has... a heck of a sweet tooth. I can't keep any candy around here with him around as long as I don't hide it from him." She opened a drawer on the lower left side of her desk and it was filled with a mix of candies.

"Oh my..." she replied as she snatched out a red and white striped candy cane.

Frisk nodded to her as she started sucking on it. "You're supposed to remove the plastic wrap first," she added.

"Oh..." she mused as she tore off the clear plastic wrapper with her teeth, "No wonder I couldn't taste anything."

"You are a precious one, aren't you?" she giggled.

She could see Baagh blushing badly as she turned back to the computer and continued playing.

"Wait," she said after a few moments, "Why aren't there any more levels?"

"The game only goes up to level 150 at the moment," she replied, "You've beaten the whole game."

"Is... that good?"

"That's amazing!" gushed Frisk.

"Ah... g'wan," she stammered back.

"I guess now that you've handled the easy game..."

She blinked, but a voice called from the floor below, "It's time for lunch, my children!"

"Coming Mom!" replied Frisk.

"Wash your hands first!' she added.

"Always, Mom!" she replied. Then she turned to look at Baagh and said, "Well, that was a fast four hours, eh?"

"I guess," she replied as she stood up.

"I'll shut down the computer before we go," added Frisk as she closed the game window and started the shut down process.

They went to the upstairs bathroom and washed their hands thoroughly before they went down stairs.

"What smells so good, mom?" asked Frisk as they walked into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was a smiling King Asgore.

"Your highness," said Baagh as she bowed to him.

"Don't be so formal, my child," he replied, "You can call me 'dad' if you like."

"Okay dad," she replied with a smile.

Toriel turned from the stove as she said, "I'm trying a new recipe today: Snail pie with salt pork and walnuts."

"That sound delicious," she replied.

Baagh nodded in agreement.

Her eyes practically bugged out of her head when Tori brought the pie to the table. It was a good 24 inches across and surely the oven only had enough room for one of them. It was also several inches deep at the center. Then she brought out the cleaver to cut it with.

The King was drooling just a little in anticipation of the forth coming meal.

"You will make sure you eat too?" asked Frisk.

"Yes dear," he added, "You are eating for two... or more now."

"I am aware of that, honey," replied Tori, "but a good cook always feeds themselves last."

"I'll make sure that there's something left for goat-mom," replied Frisk as she shot a look at Asgore.

He smiled sheepishly as he looked back. The last time Tori made a snail pie, he ate a good two thirds of it and barely left any for the chef after Frisk and Undyne had some as well.

"Did you have trouble getting past the protesters?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm a good half again as tall as any of them," he replied, "A growl and a stare was all it took to clear a path to the house."

"You are kind of intimidating," said Baagh.

"Thank you, my dear," he said as he smiled broadly.

"Only until you know what he's really like," said Tori as she cut the pie.

"Yet you two... you spent hundreds of years apart," replied Baagh.

Asgore stopped and looked down at the table. Tori was shaken enough that she cut her thumb with the knife.

"Mom," said Frisk as she jumped up, "You're bleeding!"

She looked at her thumb as she said, "Oh, it's not bad."

"I'll get the first aid kit!" replied Frisk as she rushed out of the room.

"I'm... so sorry..." sighed Baagh.

"No, don't apologize," he replied, "For a long time, I... wasn't myself... I wasn't the kind, gentle soul that Tori fell in love with... and married. After the pain of losing both Chara and Asriel... I went a bit... crazy..."

"And I... abandoned you... in your time of need..." sniffed Toriel.

"You weren't wrong to go," he mused, "but the pain of losing you as well... I blamed it all on the humans!" He ire raised as he said it.

"It was wrong of me to leave," she replied, "You suffered so much... I was so blind to your pain... blinded by my own grief..."

"I didn't help," he added, "Each time a human came from the ruins... they died so I could take their soul... six poor humans... dead from my rage."

"Each time a human left me," she added, "My own grief increased... I couldn't protect... any of them." She wiped her flowing tears from her eyes with a wipe of her sleeve.

"Things would still be like that if Frisk... wasn't the seventh human... that fell into our Underground. She was different. More determined that any other human I have ever met. She made me see what I was doing wrong. She convinced the God of Hyperdeath to let us go free."

"He reminded me... of someone... I once loved..." sniffed Tori.

Frisk returned with the first aid kit.

"I had the feeling I knew them as well..." he agreed.

"What happened?" asked Baagh.

"After Frisk saved us and broke the barrier... we never saw him again."

"I see."

"But that's not important," sniffed Tori as Frisk began bandaging her thumb, "My husband is back to being the monster I married... and I'm very happy again."

"I'm happy that I'm back to my old self too," agreed Asgore, "Even as I raged against the humans... the voice in the back of my head was telling me that I was doing wrong by them."

"Well this one... should have the life that they deserve... even if they will never truly replace Asriel," said the King as he looked as his wife's growing belly.

"I hope so too," she agreed.

"I hope that I can be a big sister to whoever the newborn turns out to be," added Frisk.

"I'm sure you'll be a great sister," agreed Tori as she went back to slicing the pie.

' _I wonder how Baagh knew about the Kind and Queen's separation?_ ' mused Frisk, ' _I didn't mention it. Maybe Sans or Flowey did... But we haven't been apart that much since she came here... when would she have had the time to chat with either of them? Well, I guess it's no big deal._ '

The King eagerly held is knife and fork as Tori set almost half the pie in front of him.

Frisk narrowed her eyes as he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Your gut is going to be as big as goat-mom's if you keep eating like this," she scolded him.

Tori smirked as he got a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sure you can help him work it off," said Tori with a smile.

"Oh... I'm sure we can," agreed Frisk with a dark grin and a glint in her right eye.

Asgore ignored it as he tore into his lunch. Tori set about a third of what was left in front of Frisk, and another in front of Baagh. The last piece went onto her own plate as she sat down.

"This is... is... AMAZING!" said Baagh as she ravenously ate her piece.

"Thank you, my child," said Tori as she ate hers more daintily.

The King attacked his food with a ferocity that exceeded that of Baagh. Only Tori was left eating after the other three had cleaned their plates.

"There's more protesters by the hour," said Sans as he walked in, "I'm worried if something triggers... what's that wonderful smell?"

"My new snail pie recipe," said Tori, "Would you like..."

"No!" said Asgore and Frisk as one, "That's her food and she has to eat it!"

"That's cool," replied Sans, "I know that she's eating for two, and I have plenty of ketchup to get me through my shift." He pulled a bottle from his jacket pocket even as he said it.

"I promise that next time I make this, I'll save you some," said Tori.

"Sounds awesome," said the skeleton guard.


	13. Chapter 13

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. _The Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

Note: There really is such a thing as 'Snail pie with salt pork and walnuts'.

...

Part 13: Liaisons Learned

Royal Guard 01 walked in looking nervous, which was hard to tell under their full helmet. However, the twitching bunny ears were noticeable.

"What's up, bruh?" asked Sans.

"There's something going on out front," he replied, "Armored vehicles are pulling up and dispersing the protesters."

"I don't like the looks of this."

"Where's Undyne?" he asked, "Shouldn't she be..."

"Ah, she's a little busy right now," he mused, "I'll bother her once I'm sure I have to. I'll go to a window and take a look for myself."

"Alright."

"I hope it's nothing serious," said Toriel.

"As do I," added Asgore.

Sans went over to one of the large scenic windows in front to see there was a couple of armored personnel carriers and a main battle tank moving up towards the front of the house.

"I guess this could be serious," he observed, "but I don't think it's quite time to bother Undyne yet."

The crowd was breaking up as the armored vehicles pulled in. No one was dumb enough to mess with them.

"I bet they hope they came here to blow this house off the face of the planet," said Royal Guard 02.

Sans simply glared out the window.

"Oh my gosh!" called a voice, "What's going on, Sans?!"

He didn't have to look to see Papyrus had run up right behind him.

"Someone's getting out of one of the APCs," he noted, "It looks like one human female. I don't see any weapons or armor on them."

"Maybe they're here to be our new friends," replied Paps optimistically.

"I hope so too."

"So many layers of colorful clothes," he added.

Indeed, the woman was wearing a robe of several layers and more than a few bright colors. Sans also noted a translucent veil over her face so that the net effect was only her upper face and hands could be seen.

"I guess she's not from around here," noted Sans.

Alone, she boldly walked up to the front door. She vanished from view just before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" declared the taller skeleton.

"Wait bro!..." said Sans, but it was already too late to stop him from opening the door.

"GREETINGS HUMAN!" he said, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HONORED TO WELCOME YOU!"

She seemed taken aback by Paps' boldness, but soon replied, "I am Jaadoo Mahila, liaison from the International Committee of Nations."

"Come in, friend!" he called as he gestured for her to enter.

Sans face-palmed as she walked in.

"Would it be out of line to get an audience with the King and Queen?" she asked.

"I am available, human," replied Asgore who had just walked into the hall with Toriel in tow.

"I have been assigned to be your contact officer," she said evenly.

"You... don't dress like a local," noted Sans.

"I am not," she replied, "I am from the Tamil Nadu Province of India."

"Far from home, are we?"

She simply nodded.

"It's hot out," said Toriel, "Aren't you overdressed?"

"It is tradition," she replied as she lowered her veil.

"And what's that... red spot on your forehead?" asked Asgore.

"That is my bindi," she replied evenly.

"What's that do?" asked Sans.

"It is a symbol of retaining energy and strengthens concentration," she mused, "Some call it the 'Third Eye' or 'Concealed Wisdom'."

"That's interesting," mused King Fluffybuns.

She glanced at Toriel and said, "So... Due in about 3 months?"

"Yes," she replied, "How did..."

"An educated guess," she said as Sans stared at her, "I'm used to be around pregnant women."

' _But how does she know about monster pregnancies?_ ' thought Sans.

The other Royal Guards present, other than Papyrus, were all looking at the human on edge.

"So how long will you be here?" asked Toriel.

"Until they reassign me somewhere else," she replied evenly.

"Aren't you concerned about... the reputation of monsters?" mused the shorter skeleton.

"If you slay me, then my superiors will see it as no large loss."

"So... you're the expendable one?"

"That is one way to put it."

"Oh my," said Toriel as she stepped up to hug Jaadoo, "That's just not right."

"Your highness!.." said Sans, but it was too late. They hugged in the hallway.

' _Blast,_ ' he thought, ' _If she's an assassin, the Queen is leaving herself wide open._ '

"Where are you staying?" asked the King.

"I am assigned here," she replied, "So whatever couch or cot..."

"Nonsense," announced Tori, "No guest of ours shall have anything less than their own guest room!"

"Thank you, you majesty."she said as she continued the hug.

"Your guards are highly suspicious of me," she noted.

"It's their job," replied Asgore.

"I understand and expect to be watched closely."

' _There's something strange about her I can't quite place my distal phalanges on._ '

Frisk and Baagh walked in.

"Children," said Tori, "Welcome our new..."

For some reason, Jaadoo was starting at Baagh.

"Is something wrong?" asked Frisk.

She shook her head before saying, "No... it's just been a long trip..."

"Human, you should get something to eat and take a nap before dinner," suggested the King.

"You should get used to calling her Jaadoo," replied Tori.

She glanced at Frisk, and said, "You are so young to shoulder such responsibilities."

"No one else wanted the job," she replied evenly.

"Wait..." said Sans.

"I have been given files on all of you," she announced as she backed away from goat mom, "Simply to perform my duties better."

"I... see..."

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HONORED TO BE YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND!" he said as he stepped up and hugged the deeply tanned woman.

"You surely are... great," she replied as she hugged him back.

"Yeah, my bro is the coolest!" announced Sans.


	14. Chapter 14

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. _The Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

...

Part 14: Fins and Scales

"It's been so long since we've had some quiet time together," sighed Undyne as she closed the door behind them.

"You know... R-R-Royal Scientist and all," replied Alphys.

"And I'm swamped by Royal Guard duties," answered the fish warrior.

"Well n-n-now we're together," mused the reptile scientist, "Let's m-m-make the most of this."

"I'm all for that," she said with a toothy grin. She reached out to begin disrobing Alphys.

While timid at first, she was soon returning the favor in removing the armor of the larger partner.

"Let's use the shower," she sighed as she finished removing Alphys' clothing, "It always reminds me of the first time we met in the Dump. The first time we were in the waterfall leading into it."

"Even if that w-w-water was w-w-way too cold," she replied.

"It was a good excuse to cuddle with you in the grass to share body heat," she chuckled.

"Oh... y-y-yeah..." sighed Alphys.

Once they were both naked, the taller one picked up the smaller one into a tight embrace. Then she stepped over to the bathroom door and opened the door before she stepped inside.

"Well at least humans have a bunch of hot water in their homes," mused Undyne.

"Water h-h-heaters were rare in the underground s-s-since only the gas p-p-powered models ever fell into the Dump."

Undyne set her down as she stepped up to the shower. She got down on her knees, reached in to turn on the water and check to see when it's hot.

She removed her glasses and set them on the bathroom vanity counter top.

"Ever thought about fixing your eyesight?" asked the fishy warrior.

"Oh, it w-w-would be a hu-huge problem and I-I-I don't want to risk what s-s-sight I have," she replied as she stepped up behind her, "Besides, I can see what I need to even without my glasses." She grabbed her ass with both hands and gave her cheeks a good squeeze.

"Oh!" she moaned back, "To think there was ever a time where you'd be too shy to do that."

"You're s-s-still the oh-only one I'd ever be s-s-so... forward with," she mused as she continued to grope the ass cheeks.

"I like... that you're getting to... taking the initiative with me," she panted.

"I'm... j-j-just so glad... t-t-that you're letting me... in-indulge my fantasies like th-this."

"You got me into Anime," she moaned, "They can be quite sexually aggressive in those."

Alphys got on her knees as stuck her nose into her pussy as she used her thumbs to spread out her labia.

"AH... yeah... that's it."

Then she stuck out her forked tongue, taking a lick up and down the now visible vagina.

"Damn... you're so good with that..."

Her cunt grew damp as the muscular reptilian tongue pushed deeper into her vaginal canal. She lowered her head into the shower spray as she moaned louder.

"UGH... you're driving me nuts, sweetie..."

Alphys smirked as she pushed her lover further into the shower/bathtub unit. She could taste the juices leaking around her tongue and down the thighs of the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"AH! It's happening!" she moaned as their souls converged, one moving to the tip of their nose while the other moved down to her pussy. Once there, they touched each other as a burst of magic ran through their bodies. A burst of juices sprayed Alphys' face as they both climaxed together.

A small spark separated from the joined souls, moving into the mouth of the reptile scientist. It moved down to implant itself into her womb.

"AH! What just happened?!" she moaned.

"I-I-I... I think I'm gonna... b-b-be a momma," she replied as she lifted her head from Undyne's ass.

Undyne rolled onto her back as Alphys crawled into her lap.

"Our kid," she panted as she hugged the scientist, "They'll be the smartest, strongest Royal Guard Captain we've ever had."

"Or maybe they'll be the most powerful, smartest Royal Scientist we've ever had."

"I'm still gonna train them to fight."

"And I'll make sure they'll have a science background."

"Sweet," she moaned as she pulled the smaller one into a deep kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

by neorenamon

 _Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk (female), Undyne, Alphys and others_ are the property of Undertale and Toby Fox. Please support the official release. _The Girl with No Name/Baagh_ is my own creation. Rated M for later sexual content, and contains shipping: Asgore-Toriel, Frisk-OC, Papyrus-Metatton, Udyne-Alphys and others

...

Part 15: The Third Eye

"So..." mused Frisk as she watched the reaction of the liason, "What do you think of your new room?"

"It is... excessive," replied Jaadoo as she looked around. There was a bed, a few set of Chester drawers, a couple of bedside tables, a mini fridge, a television and even a fully accessorized personal computer.

"Asgore wants his guests to feel welcome," she replied as she sat down in front of the computer, "I'll set up an account for you on the PC right now." She paused before she asked, "Are you?.. uh?"

"Computer literate?" she asked, "I am functional on several operating systems."

"Good to know," replied Frisk as she powered up the system.

Jaadoo paused to look over her shoulder. "You appear to be... comfortable... around monsters," she mused.

"I've... had help with that..." she replied.

"They say that you... liberated monsters... from a magical prison?"

"They... the monsters... called it the Underground. It was a Kingdom unto itself."

"Did they think themselves the only remaining monsters in the world?" she asked evenly.

"Until I freed them," answered the Monster Ambassador, "they didn't know better. I wasn't sure myself."

"So... How long have you been Jaadoogar?"

Frisk looked back. "A what now?" she asked curiously.

"A... how you say... Wizard?"

"I wasn't aware I was one," she mused as she went back to typing.

"Ah... you are an untrained talent then," she answered.

"If you say so."

"It is dangerous to have magical powers and no master," she replied.

"How so?"

"Let's just say that there are... organisations... that aggressively recruit magical talent... Ones that instill loyalty to them above all... whether the recruit wishes or not."

"So my position is... marking me as a target?" replied Frisk.

"Yes."

"Well I am under the protection of the Monster King." The keys continued to click as the screen changed.

"While it has been a long time, Wizards have not forgotten... how to deal with monsters."

"What else can you tell with your sorcerous sight?"

"I see that the soul of your friend... she is part monster."

"So... that means?"

"When her monster powers awaken, she will have trouble adapting without a... trainer."

"Know anyone?" mused the Monster Ambassador.

"I may have some... experience with Wizards and Monsters."

"So that mark on your forehead..."

"Is more than just show?" mused Jaadoo, "Yes. However, it is not proof that I am a true spellweaver."

"I see."

"Will you accept my tutelage?" she asked.

"I can only speak for myself, but I will put a good word for you with Baagh. She's pretty... reasonable."

A few moments passed as Frisk worked on the computer.

"You know what kind of monster she might be?" asked Frisk after a while.

"I have... some educated guesses," she replied.

"I think we're going to get along swell," said Frisk as she turned and offered her hand.

"Thank you."

They shook hands.


End file.
